The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0049’.
‘CIFZ0049’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium size orange decorative flower with darker orange center, a medium-large size plant with very round plant habit and a natural season response in mid to late September.
‘CIFZ0049’ originated from a mutation: Stock x-rayed at 1750 RAD in October of 2013. Single cutting sport from the stock.
The female parent was ‘Beverly Bronze’ (‘CIFZ0032’).
When compared to the female parent, ‘CIFZ0049’ has:
1)Similar flower type and size but lighter overall color that is moreorange/less redbronze than ‘Beverly Bronze’2)Blackcloth and natural season response is one or two daysfaster than ‘Beverly Bronze’3) Similar plant habit and similar plant size as ‘Beverly Bronze’
No male parent.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0049’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection, this initial selection took place on Apr. 16, 2014 in Gilroy, Calif.